deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs. Kurama
Swoodiestgromet Description = Godzilla vs Naruto! which giant monster will win Description Boomstick:giant monsters are awesome! Wiz: and these two are some of the most destructive Boomstick: Like Godzilla king of monsters, Wiz: And Kurama the 9th tailed beast Boomstick: He's wiz and im boomstick Wiz: and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle Godzilla Boomstick: Godzilla was once just a dinosaur by the name of godzillasaurus Wiz:But a nuke bomb changed godzilla's life forever Boomstick: It turned that little dinosaur into the biggest thing in history Wiz: to get his revenge on humanity Boomstick:he went and destroyed Everything! Wiz: and he does this good with his claw attacks and tail spin Boomstick: he has broken necks with those attacks Wiz: He can also kick and punch like a regular human Boomstick: he can also get on his tail and kick his opponents Wiz: but gozillas strongest attack is his atomic breath Boomstick:this attack can destroy mountain, buildings, and even stars Wiz: godzilla's durability also amazing as he can survive black holes and star level attacks Boomstick: Godzillas speed is faster than sound Wiz: how Boomstick: He traveled around the world in minutes wiz: Godzillas special abilities consist of his his insane regen and blue spiral ray which is an increased version of the spiral ray. he also has the red spiral ray which is insane boost from the blue atomic ray he can combine the two techniques to form the red spiral ray TOHO themselves confirmed that this could destroy universes. Boomstick: godzilla can become burning godzilla when hereachs maximum capacity of his energy absorption Wiz: he can also become super godzilla if he absorbs enough radiation Wiz: but godzilla,isn't without its faults Boomstick: ol' big-G isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed Wiz: also once the burning form runs out godzilla will blow up Boomstick: but godzilla is called the king of the monsters for a reason ( cue godzillas roar ) Kurama Wiz: long ago a powerful shinobi created a powerful monster called the ten tails beast Boomstick: aaaaannnddd that went wrong so he split them into nine beast Wiz: and the most powerful of them was the kurama Boomstick: years later kurama returned to destroy kohona only to be sealed into two halves by minato into himself and into his son naruto Wiz: kurama's abilities consist of his blink or you" ll miss speed increased strength and chakra based energy attacks Boomstick: his special attacks are the tailed beast bomb, rasengan, rasenshuriken and shadow clone jutsu. Wiz: the tailed beast bomb allows kurama to use his chakra and form a large purple ball capable of destroying moons Boomstick: his rasengan is a charged baall of chakra that can be used as a fist attack Wiz: his rasenshuriken attack can cut through the hardest of metals Boomstick: his shadow clone jutsu can create clones of himself Wiz: these clones can be killed in one hit, but if there's enough of them it can be deadly Boomstick: kuramas nigh unlimited chakara allows him three powerful forms, Wiz: chakra mode allows him to become 10x stronger Boomstick: six path sage mode is 20x Wiz: 3 headed kurama is 50x stronger than base kurama Boomstick: but kurma isn't without his faults Wiz: kurama is cocky, arrogant, and is a bit rusty via being in narutos body for many years Boomstick: but kurama is the strongest tailed beast for a reason Kurama: you dont have what it takes to control my power! you are nothing more than a fragment of my hatred! Pre DEATH BATTLE Wiz: alright the the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick:its time for a death battle!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! godzilla rises out of the water to destroy a city called kohona. kurama is sitting down near the front of the gate and sees the giant dinosaur Kurama: What are you doing in the city of kohona Godzilla roars loudly, signaling for a battle Kurama: if its fight you want, its a fight you'll get Fight! godzilla uses his atomic breath but kurama dodges the attack. kurama rushes godzilla and begins to claw and bite godzilla. godzilla throughs kurama into the mountain smash the forth hokages rock face Kurama: DIE!! godzilla uses his atomic breath burning kuramas arms Kurama: (grunts) ''The pain.. Kurama: RASENGAN the rasengan hit gozilla in the arm but godzillas arm regenerated its wound kurama: WHAT!! the attack didn't even scratch him! godzilla rushes at kurama and bites him in the neck and swings him around. godzilla then picks kurama up and prys his jaw open and uses his atomic breath kurama: AAAAAAHhhhhh godzila proceaded to punch and kick kurama. kurama dodges one of the kicks and grabs godzillas tail kurama spins godzilla around and throws him into a building Kurama: TAILED BEAST BOMB the bomb hit godzilla in the face kurama thinks godzilla is dead. godzilla then regained his wounds and then ambushed kurama from behind grabbing his 5 tail and began swinging him around like a merry go-round throughing him into a the 2nd hokages rock face kurama: seems my base won't cut it, lets kick this up a notch kurama became embodied in a golden light and became a a yellow fox Kurama: I'll finish YOU!! godzilla then begins to grow 10 feat taller and chest becomes red in the chest Kurama:AHHHHHHH Godzilla: ''(cue godzillas roar) when there fist colide, the shockwaves destroy the city kurama tries to punch godzilla, but godzilla caught the punch and breaks his arm. kuramas arm regenarates godzilla then tailspins and breaks his jaw. the wound regenarates and kurama gets an idea he jumps back 30ft and uses his rasenshuriken attack Kurama: Rasenshuriken! godzillas spines are cut of, but he regenarates the spines instantly. godzilla uses a blue spiral ray burning kuramas stomach gets burned, but he regenerates from the attack. godzilla rushes up and slashes godzilla repeadetly and before kurama regenarates from the blow, godzilla uses his red atomic ray. kurama begins to grunt from the pain Kurama:uhhhhhhhh godzilla keeps slashing at the at the weakpoint and kurama punches godzilla. the wound regenarates Kurama: i didnt think i'd have to do this, but you've made me come to this kurama: shadow clone jutsu! the clones then fuse with kurama, giving him three heads Godzilla:(Roars) godzilla's chest becomes emerald green in color and then fires a red beam that hits kurama Kurama: LETS FINISH THIS! Kurma starts charging his Tailed beast bomb and godzilla charges the red spiral ray Both: RAHHHHH the two giants energy blast were caught in a power struggle Godzilla and kurama begin to charge there add power into there attacks these two attacks blow into the titans but when the smoke cleared, only the king of monsters was left standing KO! Results wiz: An epic ending to an epic battle!Don't worry,Kurama's going to be reborn eventually,right? boomstick:It was amazing,but the outcome was pretty self explanatory! wiz: Yeah,Kurama held no advantages by a long shot. boomstick: I guess the king of monsters Dea'throned '''the ninth tailed beast ! Wiz: The winner, is Godzilla |-| Friendlysociopath= Godzilla vs Kurama is a What-If Deathbattle by Friendlysociopath featuring Godzilla from the Godzilla series and Kurama from the Naruto series. Kurama-vs-godzilla2.png Godzilla-vs-kurama1.png Kurama-vs-godzilla1.png = Description = Monstrous entities that can lay a civilization low- but which one will triumph against one another? = Interlude = Wiz: For as long as man has existed, he has tamed nature to his will. '''Boom: But what happens if momma Earth throws something at man he just can't handle? ' Wiz: Like a titan of colossal size and power? Boom: Big guys that can stomp a city flat and dance on the ruins? Now you're talking! ' Wiz: Godzilla, King of Monsters and resident destroyer/defender of Japan. '''Boom: And Kurama- the other ass-kicking half that is Naruto Uzumaki. ' Wiz: It's a battle to the finish to figure out who would become the new alpha predator. 'Boom: I'm getting shivers Wiz- or maybe it's just the ground shaking. ' Wiz: Hunker down then, it's gonna be a wild ride for a battle this big. 'Boom: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and abilities to discover who would win a Deathbattle. = Godzilla = Godzilla roars into Deathbattle Wiz: Originally appearing off the coasts of Tokyo in 1954, Godzilla has ever since returned again and again as both destroyer and protector of Japan and, at times, the entire world. 'Boom: He's... kinda dinky isn't he Wiz? I mean look at him in the 1954 movie- he's only what, 50 meters tall? ' Wiz: While Godzilla's size was tremendous back in 1954, he has since been growing almost continuously as his films have continued being made. As of this battle, the largest released Godzilla would be that of Shin Godzilla, at a whopping 150 meters in height. 'Boom: "Released" Godzilla? ' Wiz: While Shin Godzilla is large, standing only 1/4th the height of the Empire State building, there is another Godzilla still in the process of being properly released; Godzilla Earth. This newest Godzilla has continued the trend of growing- weighing in at a whopping 300 meters in height. 'Boom: Hot damn- and I thought all Godzilla were the same. ' Wiz: Well, that's not entirely inaccurate. Certainly ever since his inception Godzilla has retained a rather similar set of abilities regardless of who makes his movies. 'Boom: For you kids at home, take note, we're combining all the movie Godzilla into one! ' Wiz: Most apparent is Godzilla's rather large body. Commonly he weighs tens of thousands of tons- his newest form is even noted to weigh over a hundred-thousand tons. Despite this, not only can he survive and move, but some of his incarnations are even quite agile- able to perform sliding kicks and even various strikes- almost like they were a human in a suit! 'Boom: Somewhere out there is a man who thinks a thousand ton lizard sliding on his tail to drop-kick an enemy isn't funny. I do not like that man. ' Wiz: And man doesn't like Godzilla. Luckily for him and unfortunately for humanity, Godzilla is nigh-impossible to harm with traditional weaponry. Nukes and all manner of weapons of war have failed again and again to kill Godzilla- if they even deal damage to begin with! Godzilla generally requires a kaiju every bit as large and powerful as he is to hurt him- and even then the damage is usually stuff he can shake off. 'Boom: You see, while he's outwardly a big radioactive dinosaur, at heart Godzilla is a bunch of cells. And these bad boys work constantly to regenerate any damage Godzilla does manage to take- repairing even fatal wounds in a few seconds when given the chance. ' Wiz: This regeneration reached its peak with Burning Godzilla, where even the damage of being sliced in half by Destroyah's energy blade was seemingly healed instantly. Despite the chunks of flesh being cut off him- Godzilla held no further injury from the attack. 'Boom: Man, how does something that big keep going through all of that? ' Wiz: A reasonably consistent part of Godzilla's origins involve him basically having a nuclear reactor inside of him. These enable him to keep his massive frame moving and provide the energy for his signature attack- the atomic breath. 'Boom: Because if there's one thing everyone loves- it's dragons. ' Wiz: In Godzilla's case it's no mundane fire. His blasts are not only hot but pack incredible concussive force. In one of his finer showings- he managed to blasts Kaiser Ghidorah straight out of Earth's atmosphere through the sheer force of his breath blasting him. The ensuing explosion is indicated to have spread across the entire horizon. = Kurama = Wiz: Hey Boomstick, remember Naruto? 'Boom: Yeah, we had him beat Ichigo a little while ago. ' Wiz: Well today in Deathbattle Naruto returns- in a manner of speaking. 'Boom: Wait- I thought radiation was Godzilla's thing? Why does the fox have nine tails? ' Wiz: Kurama, often also known as Kyubi, "Nine-Tails", is a living being comprised almost entirely of chakra- the mystical energy of Naruto-verse. 'Boom: Wiz- it's a big fox. ' Wiz: A big magical fox- full of power and a threat to all of humanity- or so the story goes. The Tailed Beasts when born were seen as guardians of humanity, living peacefully and even protected. 'Boom: But then the fire nation attacked- or rather- the ninja nations. ' Wiz: Over the years, the Tailed Beasts were regarded as less of gentle beings and more like demons and calamities. When treated as such, thought became reality, and some of the beasts began to wage war against humanity. 'Boom: And nobody had a bigger hate-boner than Kurama. ' Wiz: After being imprisoned inside of bodies for years, Kurama eventually broke free around the time of Naruto's birth. He rampaged through the area before Minato divided up half his power and put half of it into his son, Naruto. 'Boom: Wait- so does Naruto ever get that power back? ' Wiz: Actually yes, thanks to the machinations of Obito and later Naruto's climactic battle against Sasuke, he has regained Kurama's full power. As such we don't have to worry about multiplying his feats by anything. 'Boom: That's some weight off our shoulders then. ' Wiz: Speaking of weight, we have conservatively measured Kurama's size. Lengthwise he should be something like 350 meters in length, with another 300 for the tails. In height he should stand roughly 100 meters tall at the shoulder while on all fours. 'Boom: A fox on all fours huh? Mmmh. ' Wiz: Based on the average height and weight of a normal fox, and using Square Cube law, we can determine how much Kurama would weigh based on the number of times a normal fox would double in size to reach his estimated height. Assuming Kurama is around 231 times larger, he would weigh just over 100,000 tons- though this is not counting the additional eight tails so he would weigh in excess of that to some degree. 'Boom: Thanks to his colossal size and incredible amounts of chakra- Kurama is one of the dominant forces in the Naruto universe. With raw physical power his tails can sweep around and decapitate surrounding mountains! ' Wiz: In additional to his physical powers, Kurama has perhaps the greatest chakra reserves in the entire Naruto verse, or he's certainly one of the top contenders otherwise. His most powerful attack is known as the Tailed Beast Ball. 'Boom: Like the masterful ninja-fox-demon-chef he is- Kurama mixes eight parts positive chakra and two parts negative chakra to make a ball of firepower that everyone across Naruto dreads being hit by. And no wonder- the thing obliterates mountains! ' Wiz: These balls can also be swallowed, allowing them to be fired several different ways- such as beams or waves. 'Boom: Heh, swallowing balls, always knew you had it in you Wiz. ' = Deathbattle = In the Hidden Leaf village, stillness lies like a plague. There is no movement, no play, no joy, there is nothing. A hidden poison had seeped into the land- and even the healing arts could only hold it off for so long. The ninja had, one and all, departed for a new land; even the Hokage himself. A red form strides closer, nine massive tails twisting back and forth as the great Tailed Beast drew closer. Kurama had been deemed less at-danger from this strange poison than the shinobi and Naruto had asked him to investigate. Kurama scented the air, drawing it in and attempting to analyze the various elements within. While he could sense some of the latent chakra that remained in the village, along with the various scents he was familiar with such as humans, cooked noodles, and all manner of typical smells- this new poison did not register to him in the slightest as a smell nor was it any kind of chakra or jutsu he was familiar with. He carefully stepped through the streets, mindful not to trash the houses in case the denizens of the village ever returned. As he towered head and shoulders over the buildings- crushing them would be trivial. He remembered his rampage long ago and how much destruction he had wrought on the ninja- wait. Kurama drew to a halt, bringing his ears back as a sound began to reach him. It sounded like dull thuds- as if something heavy was striking the ground. Could another Tailed Beast be rampaging? They'd all seemingly lost the reason and need to massacre the humans- could someone have relapsed? Kurama noted a shadow covered him where one had not been before- he leaped through the air and spun around to come to a halt facing his opponent. It wasn't a Tailed Beast. Kurama didn't know what it was. It stood tall- on all fours as he was the titan was at least twice as tall, if not more. It was far thicker than Kurama as well, the legs and arms as thick around as Kurama's spine. He bared his teeth at this opponent- likely the source of the poison. "Naruto would find it upsetting if I did not give you at least one chance to remove the poison and walk away alive- consider this your only warning." The bipedal lizard brought both arms up and made a rude gesture at Kurama, roaring in challenge. Kurama found a name for the creature from the roar, somehow. "Godzilla?" Kurama spread his tails wide and planted his legs onto the ground firmly. "You had your chance." '''FIGHT Godzilla roared, twisting and striking forwards with his tail. An entire block's worth of houses was sent flying through the air towards Kurama. The fiery fox ducked underneath the deluge of wood and masonry before charging Godzilla. Kurama waited till he was just in front of Godzilla before leaping straight upwards- clawing at the irradiated dinosaur and cleaving twin trails of flesh from Godzilla's chest. Kurama twisted about in the air as Godzilla bellowed in pain before dropping straight down atop him. Upon landing, Kurama kicked down twice, stomping on Godzilla's skull and attempting to force his head to the ground. Godzilla staggered but did not fall. He lowered to one knee and pitched Kurama off his back from the movement. The fox landed and rolled, flattening another line of houses before quickly gaining his feet and slashing at the lowered Godzilla's head. Again twin arcs of blood emerged, but Godzilla struck back with a crushing blow of his own. His tail whipped around as he recoiled from Kurama's hits- the spikes on the end cracking him aside his furred head and ripping pieces of flesh off. Godzilla rose to his full height against and Kurama was given a good look at the wounds he'd inflicted earlier. They were gone. There was no sign he'd ever clawed Godzilla's chest- not even a scar. Kurama bared his teeth as he growled, "Godzilla, you're starting to piss me off!" A glow began to appear along the spiked plates on Godzilla's back. The creature roared before unleashing his atomic breath in a wide spray of energy. Kurama crossed his arms and caught the blast, digging his legs in as the blast pushed and shoved at him- bits and pieces flying off to explode around and in the village. Kurama used his tails- sending them sweeping outwards to copy Godzilla's earlier technique of throwing houses at him. The debris struck Godzilla's face, causing him to abort his atomic breath. Kurama crouched low before inhaling and focusing the chakra inside of him. Positive and negative chakra merged and spun as he fired the blast outwards as a ball of energy. The blast hit Godzilla and erupted in a cloud of fire and smoke- the village was eclipsed in energy before the explosion faded away. There was no village to return to. Only a few scattered fragments of houses remained- and the two massive beings. Godzilla still stood, as did Kurama. With a screech of fury Kurama flew up into the air and landed on Godzilla's back- biting and clawing at him. He felt the heat from the dorsal plates but paid no head to them as he savaged Godzilla's back. This proved to be a mistake as beams of like speared out from Godzilla's spines. Initially they did no damage to Kurama, but the focused power eventually caused pain and injury as they burned through Kurama's chest. A blast of energy struck the back of his head with pinpoint accuracy- drilling deep as he screamed in agony. Kurama dismounted his opponent and noted the tail itself seemed capable of firing the breath attack as well. Kurama decided to use his tails- sweeping all nine around in an attack that would decapitate several mountains. Godzilla himself performed a similar move- his tail lighting up and making a slash of its own. Both attacks struck each other- the sound of their clash reaching the surrounding area well after the initial strike. Both combatants recoiled as damage was dealt- Godzilla's tail had been split cleanly in half along its length while all of Kurama's tails had been shorted slightly with missing tips. Kurama refused to back down, lunging forwards with his tails again. This time they all sunk deep into Godzilla's chest, drawing blood and cleaving through bone as Kurama ripped them free. He followed the attack up by getting a running start and tackling the new wound- knocking Godzilla backwards into the still-standing faces of the Hokage near the village. The clash was tumultuous- heard many miles away and even felt as a dull vibration in the ground. Godzilla reached both arms up, striking at Kurama's face and battering his bloodied muzzle first one direction, then another. The tail had repaired itself and spat another beam at Kurama's skull- offering a concussive blast to the side of the head in addition to the punch that forced even Kurama to let go and stagger off. Godzilla climbed to his feet as Kurama struck with his tails again- striking into Godzilla's back. The second they came into range- Godzilla's spines lit up and fired the beams again- singing and cutting Kurama's tails even as they drove into Godzilla and sent him hundreds of meters to the other side of the village. Both titans gained their feet and summoned power, Kurama shaping his chakra and Godzilla's spines glowing as he built up his breath. With a furious roar- both unleashed their ultimate attack. Kurama's Tailed Beast Ball had been consumed and fired forth as a beam while Godzilla's atomic breath emerged as a red spinning ray. Both attacks clashed in a thunderous outpouring of energy and sound. For miles around the impact could be seen and felt- the sky lit up as Kyubi and Godzilla clashed in a furious din of explosions and raw power. Soon, a difference began to manifest, Kurama was being pushed back. Godzilla's legs were changing, becoming stronger and sinking into the ground to prevent him from sliding- Kurama had no such luck. His claws slowly, yet surely, were ripping up the earth below as he lost ground. Godzilla's breath changed- slimming and narrowing as it went from a twisting crimson inferno to a small blue beam. The change was chilling as it pierced through Kurama's ball in an explosion of scattered chakra. The beam struck Kurama directly in the chest. He screamed and howled in pain but the attack didn't let up- Godzilla stalked forwards and burned back and forth until Kurama was nothing more than a burned husk. KO = Results = Boom: Eesh- talk about overkill. Wiz: Godzilla has never been one to leave enemies half-finished. It's either a glancing blow or total and complete destruction. Boom: That's a heavy loss for the Naruto crowd. Wiz: Actually, weight was an important part of this battle. Since we went through the trouble of measuring Kurama- we decided to do the same with Godzilla Earth. The results were staggering- the newest Godzilla could weigh over two million tons. Compared to Kurama's 100,000 tons, this gave Godzilla a tremendous weight advantage. Boom: All that mass might not make Godzilla the most agile fighter ever, but man does it give him a lot of body to go through. Wiz: Godzilla's incredibly strong body alongside the electromagnetic shield he can create alongside his potent regeneration factor make him very difficult to kill. Add in his energy reserves and it becomes very questionable whether Kurama would be able to wear him down before Godzilla could do the same. Boom: Kurama's tails and agility offered him a lot of ways to get up to Godzilla and attack- but few methods of actual victory. Wiz: Meanwhile, Godzilla's breath in his two later movies has moved more from concussive force and more into being narrow streams of incredible energy- namely heat. At even 800 Gigawatts, Godzilla would be able to raise the temperature of a 90 kilogram human to over 2,857,435.86 K in a second- hotter than the Sun's Corona. Boom: And 800 Gigawatts is small change compared to what we saw in Shin Godzilla, that baby was calc'd at 59.5 '''Terra watts. That means his breath is over seventy times hotter than that!' Wiz: So even if Kurama was durable enough to withstand the new variant of Godzilla's atomic breath in terms of raw force- the heat would still be far more than he could take. '''Boom: Godzilla had the tools to outlast Kurama and the right guns to take him down.' Wiz: That's not to say Kurama couldn't hurt Godzilla- he simply had no way to take down his formidable array of abilities before Godzilla could do the same. Not to mention Shin Godzilla possesses the ability to evolve his body as circumstances dictate- the better to adapt to any situation. Boom: Guess he's still the King of Monsters huh? Wiz: The Winner is Godzilla! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Swoodiestgromet Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:Friendlysociopath Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017